criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Luc Brenatto
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Luc Brenatto |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Halfling |Age = Five |Languages = Common, Halfling |Place = Felderwin, Dwendalian Empire (original home) Alfield, Dwendalian Empire (temporary residence) Lavish Chateau, Nicodranas (current residence) |Family = Yeza Brenatto (Father) Veth Brenatto (Mother) |Connections = Old Edith (Temporary Guardian) Marion Lavorre (Host) |Status = Alive |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 3 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = true |C14App = false |C15App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = LucBrenatto |FanArt = }} Luc Brenatto is the son of Yeza Brenatto and Veth Brenatto originally from the village of Felderwin. As an NPC, Luc is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Luc is a small Halfling boy no older than five years old. He has shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Luc appears both traumatized and somewhat desensitized regarding the constant violence that happens around him. He was not trusting of Nott when approached by her after the attack on Felderwin. Biography Background Nott cast Disguise Self to look like a halfling woman before knocking on the door of Old Edith's house. Luc recognized Nott's disguised form as his mother but was confused. His father told Luc goblins killed his mother. Luc said he thinks his father is probably dead too. Luc told Nott he hasn't been hurt. Yeza put him in his room when "the mean lady with the pointy ears" would come by. Yeza gave Luc the packages Nott sent, but did not tell him who they were from. When soldiers from Xhorhas attacked, Yeza told Luc to hide. He ran to Old Edith. Luc told Nott "don't die" before going back inside the house. ' ' The Mighty Nein, Nugget, and Yeza teleported to Nicodranas to meet up with Old Edith and Luc Brenatto. Before entering the Lavish Chateau, Nott cast Disguise Self to make herself look like Veth. Yeza told Luc his mother was a great adventurer and suggested Nott show Luc her crossbow. Nott took the bolts out and let Luc play with it. Luc does not want to give up the crossbow so Jester and Nott suggested he take Nugget instead. Nott threw in a grappling hook and Luc agreed. The Mighty Nein, Luc, and Yeza spend the rest of the day at the beach. The next morning, Nott helped Yeza convince Luc to eat all of his breakfast. Nott told Luc she was going on another trip and he could keep practicing with a training crossbow if he was good. Luc made her promise to remember all the things she shoots and tell him about them. Caleb brought Luc, Nott, and Yeza along while he drew the Teleportation Circle to transport them back to Rosohna. Relationships 'Veth Brenatto/Nott the Brave' Luc was confused to see his mother (Nott used Disguise Self to look like Veth when she talked to him) since Yeza told him she was dead. He did not seem to trust her or be happy to see her. Until she told him, Luc did not realize the presents from packages Yeza gave him came from her. This seems to further confuse him. Although still seeming distrustful, Luc asked Veth not to die. 'Yeza Brenatto' Yeza seems to be protective of Luc. He hid his work with the Cerberus Assembly and had Luc hide whenever an assembly member would come to their house. For unknown reasons, Yeza told him that his mother was dead even after receiving letters signed as Veth. Despite this, he still gave Luc the presents Nott sent in the packages. Even though no one has confirmed it, Luc assumes his father to be dead. 'Old Edith' Old Edith, a human woman who also lives in Felderwin, seems to be a friend of the Brenatto family. Luc came to her after Yeza told him to run during the attack by soldiers from Xhorhas. With Shakaste guiding them, Old Edith accompanied Luc to the Menagerie Coast and the two made it the safety of Nicodranas, where they stayed at the Lavish Chateau with Marion Lavorre until Nott and Yeza could visit. Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Package consisting of a note with unknown contents, rings, a brass baby bottle, a brass door knob, ball bearings, two bracelets, blouse buttons, and 50 gold. (sent by Nott from Zadash}. * Package consisting of bunch of baubles, trinkets, buttons, ribbons, string, beads, one crescent-shaped ornament, a note with unknown contents, and 100 gold. (sent by Nott from Zadash). * Crude doll of Bertrand Dwendal. (gifted from Nott.) Quotations Trivia References Art: